PM41
"Let's Start! Everyone's Dance Club" (はじめよう！みんなのダンス部; Hajimeyou! Minna no Dansubu) is the 41st episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 143rd episode in the Girls x Heroine series. One day, Kokomi meets her senior, Suita, who is practicing the horn. They seem to be upset because they're not improving. But, they're turned into an Ikenaier by the Reverse Police! Can the Phantomirage bring back the senior who loves music!? The girls are excited about their perfumes. Juri arrives and tells them that she found a good place for their dance club to practice. The Reverse Police are slacking off because they don't think they can beat Phantomirage, but SakaSama arrives and gives them a new weapon. He tells them to turn around and they see a delivered cardboard box. The label for delivery contents says weapon. Inside is what looks a toy hammer, but the instruction manual says it's a Gachi Gachi Hammer that can make Gachi Gachi Gyaku Jewels without Sarai's help. They wonder if it really works but when it accidentally hits Gyanne, she becomes Gachi Gachi (hard like a rock and can't move). The girls arrive at the practice room where Yotsuba notices Kanade Fukita, her senior from elementary school, practicing the horn. She leaves so that they can practice. Practice for her is useless since she's not getting better. They wonder if it's okay to take her practice room. Saki says that the school's brass club is famous and really hard to become a regular so Seira wonders if she started to dislike practice. Yotsuba says she practiced a lot in elementary school. Officer Magyaku notices Kanade's sheet music and instrument and asks if she's an Iketeru musician. She says she's not cool because practcse isn't helping and she isn't a regular. He still forcibly Reverse Arrests her for playing touching and fun music. She uses a horagai (Japanese war horn) to trick students into charging all over the place in search of giant hamsters or Jun Oguri. The girls transform. Kanade blows her horagai and the students charging at Phantomirage. For some reason, Kokomi also has a horagai but she can't blow it. Seira uses hensou key to transform into a Yamabushi, a Japanese mountain hermit known for doing many things, including blowing horagai. The students charge at Kanade. She switches back to her normal horn and plays lovely music and challenges Phantomirage to play something better. Yotsuba says she can't, because she knows that Kanade practiced a lot and truly loves music. Magyaku gives her a Gachi Gachi Gyaku Jewel so they save her with Kizuna Style. Kumachi's hat turns the jewel into Music Perfume. Kanade gets a coffret. Both her and Yotsuba get the Music Perfume. Back at the practice room, Julia starts training. * The girls' dance club gets a practice room. * SakaSama gives the Reverse Police a Gachi Gachi Hammer that can make Gachi Gachi Gyaku Jewels without Sarai's help. * Kanade Fukita, Yotsuba's senior from elementary school, is turned into an Ikenaier. * Her Gachi Gachi Gyaku Jewel gets turned into the Music Perfume. * She gets a coffret with Music Perfume. Yotsuba also gets the Music Perfume. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Chief Gyanne # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga # Kanade Fukita roughly translates as blowing an instrument or playing music. Category:Episode Stub